


Forgive But Don't Forget

by alleinimmer



Series: How Did We Get Here? [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Endgame never happened, Infinity War never happened, Not Rogue Avengers friendly, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleinimmer/pseuds/alleinimmer
Summary: The Rogues and Tony reconcile...kind of.





	Forgive But Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Chapters 3 and 4 of "Bits of Happiness"

"So, we're all in agreement." A collection of murmurs sounded across the room in assent, though Tony couldn't pick up any distinct words. It honestly sounded like white noise. An agreeing white noise, but indistinct and senseless all the same. "Alright. Then if we're prepared to sign, I say we let the UN know so we can finally put this whole thing behind us." 

Steve's face was relaxed. His smile was genuine. And Tony knew it was hardly an accident that he was the one to be urging them to sign the preliminary Accords agreement. Or the fact that he was the first to sign it, considering that he had been the one who opposed the first so strongly and had, intentionally or not, sparked the fallout between them. Tony watched him as he signed with a flourish, and when the man looked up, he caught Tony's eye, his smile faltering a bit as he offered Tony his pen. Tony couldn't bring himself to return the smile, but took the pen without comment and pulled the stack of papers toward him. He signed without hesitation, barely glancing at it before passing the document on to Rhodey, who was sitting quietly beside him. No one said a word as Rhodey added his own signature and then passed it further down the line.

"Boss-" FRIDAY whispered suddenly from his earpiece, but Tony quickly silenced her with a single tap to the device. He had given her strict orders to interrupt their meeting only if there was an emergency. The fact that she was addressing him privately could only mean that whatever was going on could wait. No to mention the fact that in the event of a true emergency, she had the authority to override the mute. So when she didn't press him, Tony instead turned his attention back to his former teammates, watching as each of them added their own signature to the agreement. And as he did, a wave of exhaustion came crashing over him. 

It had taken them months to get here, and more hours than Tony cared to think about. And the past few weeks had been especially rough, when it became obvious they could no longer avoid meeting with one another in person if they wanted to reach the UN's deadline on time. So, while neither faction wanted to, they had come together for the first time in six months to iron out the finer details still tripping them up, rehashing vague clauses, and debating not only the validity, but the reality, of some of the UN's "non-negotiable" demands until the early hours of the morning. The last few days especially had begun to swirl together into a single, confusing stream that Tony had no desire to pick apart and examine now that it was finally over. Tony had been more than prepared for some of the more sensitive topics to snowball into heated debates between them, and they had. 

What Tony hadn't expected, was that through it all, everyone had somehow remained civil. Though there were a few moments that had come dangerously close to taking a personal turn, everyone had been able to recognize what was happening before it could escalate further, and the situation was quickly diffused. In a way, Tony had been proud. Not only of himself and Rhodey, but of the Rogues as well. But Tony wasn't naive to believe that this meant everything between them was okay. Far from it, in fact. After everything that had happened, things would never be the same. They might be able to put aside their hurt and anger and differences to work together, but just listening to the clipped answers, the overly polite and formal small talk, and awkward silences that would occasionally fall and no one bothered to break, Tony knew that what the Avengers once were could never be revived. Not completely. 

Tony sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to ignore the steady pounding behind his eyes. He was running almost solely on caffeine and willpower at this point, and for the first time that he could remember in years, he just wanted to sleep. Preferably for at least twenty four hours. He wanted to wake up and not immediately feel exhausted. To feel lighter, to actually feel like he could really begin to move forward and let go of the weight that had been haunting him since the team had split up. He wasn't sure what the others planned to do, now that they had no reason to stick around, but part of him hoped they wouldn't accept his earlier invitation to spend the night at the Tower. Yes, he was more than willing to be civil with each of them. Yes, they had spent the last few days working together and had managed to not kill one another. Yes, he wanted the team to be able to work together in the future. But that didn't mean he was ready to go back to the way things were just yet. The thought of waking up tomorrow and running into any of them, of knowing that eventually, Steve would purposefully seek him out to discuss what had happened, was too much to bear. He wasn't ready yet.

"Boss." FRIDAY's voice sounded again from his earpiece, and again Tony muted her. And again, she didn’t push him. 

Tony wondered if it was a coincidence that Wanda was the last to sign the agreement. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she did, and she had glanced quickly up and over at Tony, her expression difficult to read, though he thought it may have bordered on resentment. Shielded behind his dark sunglasses, Tony met her gaze calmly and without emotion. He knew Wanda was probably the least happy with him of the Rogues, but he refused to waver under her accusing glare. He wasn't forcing her to do anything, and those days of trying to protect her were over. He had learned that lesson the hard way. A second passed. Another. And then, Wanda too added her name. A soft sigh of relief seemed to echo throughout the room as she did, and it took everything Tony had not to add his own. It was over. It was finally over. Another beat of awkward silence passed before Clint broke it. 

"Well," He said, stretching his arms so that they popped loudly. "I don't know about you guys, but I could really go for some pizza right about now. You have no idea how long it's been since I've had actual, authentic New York pizza."

"We had pizza two nights ago." Nat pointed out, sounding bored, and a few of the Rogues sniggered.

"What’s your point? Until just the smell alone makes me puke, I plan on having pizza every chance I get.” Clint said cheerfully. “Anyway, what do you guys say? There's this new place I've been meaning to try and I think they deliver."

"It's almost 11 o'clock at night.”

“So?”

“So they’re probably not even open.”

"Nat, we're in the city that never sleeps." Clint said, rolling his eyes. "I think we’ll be able to find someone who’s open and delivers. God, I love New York."

"I'm in, but only if you're paying. That’s a first I think we all should get the chance to see." Sam teased, followed quickly by a resounding chorus of agreement. 

"You wanna stay for pizza, Rhodes?"

"Sure, I could eat," Rhodey said with a shrug, looking so nonchalant about the whole thing that Tony couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. 

"How about you, Tony?"

For a moment, Tony couldn't answer. He was so caught off guard by the whole thing that he didn't know what to say. He knew Clint was trying to extend an olive branch, and that the right thing to do for the sake of the team would be to accept it and join them. To celebrate that they could begin moving forward. It was simple. It was something they had done a thousand times before in the past. But he just couldn't do it. The thought of sitting down and pretending that everything was fine between them made him want to vomit. As much as he knew he should, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not yet. It was just when he opened his mouth to reply that FRIDAY interrupted him again.

"Boss-!" This time, she had forgone the earpiece, and her musical, Irish lilt filled the room, the others glancing nervously toward the ceiling at her unexpected interruption.

"What, FRIDAY?" He couldn't help but snap.

"Sir, there's an issue I feel you need to be made aware of."

"Are we in immediate danger?"

"No."

"Are we in any kind of danger in the foreseeable future?"

"No."

"Is someone hurt?"

"No."

"Is the UN trying to contact us?"

"No." 

"Then, what, FRIDAY?! I told you not to interrupt us unless it was an emergency!"

"It's not an emergency, sir, but I feel the situation at hand is pressing."

"What, FRIDAY? What could possibly be so important?"

But FRIDAY never got the chance to answer, because before she could, the "situation" made itself known. 

"MR. STARK! MR. STARK! MR. STARK! MR-!" 

The high-pitched, overly enthusiastic chant that Tony had already heard way too many times before was abruptly cut off when an all-too-familiar, red and blue figure suddenly collided with the glass conference room door, shattering it on impact. Almost everyone shouted and leapt to their feet in surprise at the sudden, unexpected intrusion.

“Jesus!” Rhodey shouted above the rest, jumping to his feet and making a beeline for the kid. “That's like the third time this month! Goddam, Tones, just bite the bullet and put your kid on Ritalin already.”

At his words, nearly every head whipped around to stare at Tony in absolute shock, but he pretended not to notice. Instead, he merely heaved a sigh, watching as Rhodey grabbed Peter and hauled him to his feet. 

“Here.” Rhodey grunted as he dragged Peter over towards him. “That’s yours. You deal with him.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Tony said before pushing himself to his feet and gently shoving Peter's hand away from where it was pressed against his nose. "Kid, what did I say about web-slinging in the Tower?"

"Oh, hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter chirped brightly, the eye pieces of his mask blinking rapidly. “Sorry for breaking your door again." He hissed suddenly and jerked away when Tony’s fingers ghosted over what felt like the bridge of his nose. Honestly, it was hard to say with the mask still in place. 

"Don't worry about it. It's one of my cheaper weekly expenses." 

Peter was just turning towards Rhodey, like he was about to say something, when he suddenly froze, his whole body tensing as he caught sight of the Avengers for the first time. Who in turn, stood completely dumbfounded before him. "Oh. Um...am I interrupting something?"

"No, we just finished actually," Tony assured him, reaching out and tugging Peter close, quickly pulling him back towards what was left of the door.

"Mr. Stark, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Dammit. This was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. The last thing he needed was for Peter to cross paths with the Rogues, especially now, when the relationship between the two factions was still as rocky as it was. And Tony had done everything he could to keep Peter away for the last few weeks, throwing out every possible excuse he had in his arsenal to discourage him from coming by. But evidently, Peter really couldn't take a hint. 

And yet the strange thing was, despite the fact that just having Peter in the same room as the Rogues had his heart hammering and his every instinct screaming to get Peter out, despite the fact that he was sleep-deprived and in the midst of severe caffeine withdrawal and more than willing to bite someone's head off, he was...well...happy to see Peter. Fine, he’d admit it - he had missed the kid’s insufferable enthusiasm and optimism. It would have been nice to have it around over the past few weeks, and it felt like he hadn’t seen him in ages. "Just the band getting back together, kid. No big deal." 

"Wait, what?" Peter asked, pulling away from Tony and staring at him with wide oculars. "The Avengers are getting back together?"

"We sure are, kiddo." It was taking everything Tony had to suffocate the note of hysteria that was so desperately trying to claw its way up his throat. "Congratulations, you're witnessing history in the making. Now come on, after we get Dr. Cho to check your head, I need to go over your suit's newest upgrades with you-"

"Hold on a minute, Tony," Steve said suddenly, stepping in front of them and blocking their path, staring at Peter with what could only be described as suspicion, or distrust. "What is he doing here?"

"Well, Spazzy McGee here just ran head first into a glass door at breakneck speed and now I need to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." Tony said with a shrug. “So if you’ll excuse us…”

“No, we’re not doing this today.” Steve snapped, glaring at Tony and once more blocking his way when Tony tried to sidestep him. “Answer me. Now.”

And Tony had every intention to, but before he even had the chance to open his mouth, Peter had wretched himself away from Tony’s hold and thrown himself between Tony and Steve, shoulders tense and hands curled into fists, as though shielding him.

“Hey. Back off.” Peter snarled at Steve, so suddenly and with so much venom, that it took Tony a moment to believe that it had actually happened.

“Okay, Scrappy-Doo, that’s enough.” Tony snapped when he finally recovered from the shock of seeing Peter so angry, trying and failing to tug him back behind him.“We’re all on the same team here.”

"So what, he's here to sign the Accords?" Steve asked, one eyebrow quirking upward as his gaze shifted towards Tony. Tony felt something hot and angry roll through him like a wave, surging through his chest as he bristled.

"No, he's not."

"The Avengers are signing the Accords?" Peter cut in before he turned partially back toward Tony. He had given up trying to draw him close, and the kid had remained stubbornly planted in front of him. "When?"

"Like two minutes ago." Tony told him. God dammit, shit, fuck, this was really and truly his worst nightmare come true. They were already in way too deep, and he needed to get Peter out before it could go any further. 

"Why didn't you tell me-"

"Sorry, short stack, but this meeting was for card-carrying club members only. Not part-time wannabes." Tony told him, hating how hurt Peter sounded that he hadn't told him what was going on.

"But you offered me a spot on the team like forever ago-"

"And if I remember right, you turned that offer down," Tony reminded Peter quickly, struggling to keep his tone distant and cool. He could feel the others' eyes on them, watching closely, but they remained uncharacteristically silent, and Tony forced himself to ignore them. 

"But-"

"That wasn’t a question. Now come on, this room is VIP access only and I need to make sure you don't have brain damage."

"Tony!" Steve barked, and Tony resisted the urge to flinch. He’d heard that tone enough times on the battlefield to know Cap wasn’t in the mood for his bullshit. "What exactly is going on? Is he on our team or not? If he is, he needs to sign-"

"He's not signing." Tony spat back. "Didn’t you hear me? He's not an Avenger."

"Why not?" Steve persisted, advancing toward them, and Tony once again tried to grab Peter and yank him back when the kid mirrored and countered Steve’s aggressive approach. "You recruited him to fight with you in Germany. From what I understand, you’re the one who gave him that suit. And from what it sounds like, you actually offered him a spot on the team." 

"It it doesn't matter! The kid turned it down - he's not an Avenger. Ergo, the Accords don't apply to him. I hate to be the one to tell you this, Rogers, but this really isn’t that complicated."

“Yeah, you’re right, it’s not.” Steve agreed, sounding dangerously calm. “If he won’t sign, then as far as the UN’s concerned, what he’s doing is illegal. Which means you’re aiding and abetting a criminal.”

“Criminal.” Tony scoffed. “That’s a little dramatic for someone who runs around returning stolen bicycles, don’t you think?”

“No, Tony, I don’t.” Steve said, his calm demeanor withering. “And I can guarantee you that the UN won’t either.”

“Well, you would know, considering, you know, the fact that you were on the run from them for almost a year.”

“For fuck’s sake, Tony, not now.” Rhodey groaned from across the room amid the chorus of offended squawks and howls of protest from the other Rogues. Steve, however, remained completely unfazed by Tony’s jab, and continued on as though he hadn’t spoken at all. 

“Tony. You just signed a statement pledging to sign and uphold the new Accords agreement. Once they’re finalized and put into effect, you are bound to ensure they’re followed. Which means you’ll be obligated to put an end to Spider-Man.”

"I know that," Tony said through clenched teeth. “And who knows how long that will be before that happens?”

“But why fight it at all?” Steve asked. “Why not just get it over with and sign now?”

"Because he can’t. Not that he shouldn’t or doesn’t want to. He. Can’t. Sign.”

"Why not?!" Steve snapped, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

"Because, Rogers, according to the new Accords agreement, a minor can’t sign!”

The silence that followed was deafening - and then it imploded. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Steve roared, taking a step forward just as Tony grabbed Peter and yanked him roughly out of Steve's path as he advanced toward them. "YOU RECRUITED A KID?"

"I've literally been referring to him as 'kid' since the moment he got here," Tony pointed out, just for the sake of being petty. 

"I thought...I don't know!" Steve sputtered, "I thought maybe he was in his twenties or something! You're telling me he's not even eighteen yet?! For God’s sake, Tony, I dropped a jetway on him!"

"Hey, don’t blame me for the fact that you’re a jackass."

"This isn't funny!" Steve thundered. "Do you not understand how serious this is?!"

"Yes, Steve, believe me, I am fully aware of just how fucking serious this whole damn situation is!" Tony shouted back. 

“I can tell. What with the giving him a supersuit and blank check to go gallivanting around New York and all." Clint interjected sarcastically. 

"I told you, he was already doing that before I found him!"

"So instead of putting it to a stop, you put him on a plane to Germany and told a kid with absolutely no experience and no business being there to go hand-to-hand against Captain Freaking America." Clint pointed out. “Way to go, Stark. You’ve really outdone yourself this time.”

"Mr. Stark didn’t do anything wrong!” Peter snarled, rounding on Clint. “ And if it wasn’t for him, I would have gotten myself killed ages ago. So leave him alone!” 

Well...that wasn't technically true. But Tony appreciated the kid's loyalty. Steve, on the other hand, apparently did not, and actually took a step back, looking at Peter with pure frustration. 

"Son, I know it might seem like what Mr. Stark did was a good thing for you and maybe you think you owe him something for that,” Steve said in his typical, patronizing fashion. “But what you don't understand is that he did something illegal."

"It wasn't illegal at the time," Peter pointed out. "Shouldn't that, like, I don’t know, count for something? Or at least get taken into consideration or whatever with the new agreement?"

Steve blinked, staring at Peter as though he had never seen anyone like him before and had no idea how to handle him. "That's not how this works.” He said after a moment. “This isn't a game. This isn't like the movies. This is real. Do you understand that? In this line of work, you could get hurt. You could die. And you're not even a legal adult. You don't have the right or the ability to decide for yourself whether you should be allowed to do this. Your parents have to decide for you."

"For your information, my legal guardian has given Mr. Stark her full blessing." Peter spat. Hah. Now that was definitely a stretch. "If it's so important to you, I can get it to you in writing." 

"Son, that’s not the problem!" Steve fumed. 

"You just said it WAS the problem!"

"KID!” And if it were any other situation, Tony would be laughing his ass off at just how frustrated he clearly was. Hell, he'd be proud of the kid for working him so easily. “Even if you were given permission, even if your guardian signed the Accords in your stead, the moment she did, you would be the property of the United Nations! Do you understand that?! If they deported you to a warzone, you would go! If they told you to detonate a bomb, or poison wells, or kill children, you'd have no choice but to do it! Is that something you really want?!" 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Tony said firmly. “I think we all can agree that nobody wants that." He glanced over at Peter, whose was staring at Steve with narrowed oculars, before shifting his focus to the other Rogues, struggling to remain impassive and unfazed by the fact that all the months of progress they had made were unraveling before his eyes. Tony took a breath. Swallowed his pride. “Look, I know I'm being a hypocrite with all this-”

“-Yeah, tell us something we don’t know.” He heard Sam mutter from across the room.

“-And I have no right to be asking you for anything.” Tony continued on, ignoring him. “But just this once, please, just look the other way. If you wanna hate me, then fine. Hate me. You have every right to. But don’t punish the kid because of what I did.”

Steve didn't answer right away. He just looked at Tony with a carefully blank look on his face, though Tony could tell he was far from happy about the whole situation. The room had gone completely silent again, and it made Tony want to scream. He was exhausted, his nerves were shot, and he was flanked from almost all sides by the last people he had ever thought would betray him. By people who didn’t trust him, either. People who hated him. Throw into the mix a kid who had no business being there, a kid who for all extents and purposes wouldn't be there if not for Tony and now someone who Tony was responsible for, and the situation couldn't possibly be any worse. After what felt like forever, Steve finally sighed deeply. 

"Does Ross or anyone else with the UN know about him?"

"Yeah, I think so.” Tony admitted reluctantly. He couldn't look at Peter as he said it. He wasn't sure if Peter had known the gravity of the situation Tony had forced him into, but he felt his self-hatred grow a thousandfold knowing that it had to be slowly dawning on the boy. There was no way the kid would want anything to do with him after today, of that, Tony was sure, and the thought made his stomach lurch. Was he not only losing his team for a second time, but Peter as well? 

"Has he said anything about Spider-man and the Accords?"

"No one’s said anything," Tony assured him. "I think they’ve been a bit...preoccupied." 

"Tony," Steve said with another sigh. "We're in over our heads with this."

"I know."

"You're asking us to go against the UN." Steve continued, and Wanda emphasized his point with a snort of disgust. 

"Technically-"

"There's no technically in this, Tony." Steve snapped. "You can say that the kid can't sign because he's a minor, but there's nothing in the Accords that says his guardian can't sign for him. And the UN has been very clear that they will not tolerate unsanctioned vigilanties." Steve's piercing blue eyes met Tony's. "Tony. You know that this can't end well. One way or another, they will find out about him. And when they do, they'll come after him. They'll come after you. They'll go after everyone you both care about and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. Even if that boy signs his soul away, they will make each and every one of us suffer for defying them. And I'm sure you can imagine what they'll do if he refuses to cooperate." He looked once more at Peter, his gaze softening, however minutely. "Son. Is that really something that you want?"

“Yes.” Peter said shortly after a moment’s hesitation. 

“Son, are you sure-”

“Yes.”

Steve heaved one more sigh. "Very well. But I have a few conditions."

"Conditions?" Tony repeated.

"Yes, Tony, in exchange for our agreeing to assist in concealing a person of interest of the UN, I have a few conditions." Steve snapped. "First and foremost, we need to figure out a way to monitor what he’s doing when he’s on patrol. I’m sorry, but we can’t have him running around unsupervised.”

"Yeah, way ahead of you on that one, Cap.”

"What do you mean?"

"He's got a computer built into my suit that he can tap into whenever he wants," Peter piped up suddenly, sounding miserable. "There’s a tracker and a way for us to call and text each other and a camera that records what I'm doing and this alert system if I get hurt or I run into someone with a knife or a gun-"

"Jeez, Tony," Rhodey whistled. "Helicopter parent, much?"

"I"m not a frickin'-why does everyone keep saying that?!" 

"Is that true, Tony?" Steve cut in calmly. 

"...Yes." Tony admitted reluctantly, grumbling.

"Alright. Good. But you still need to report directly to Mr. Stark about everything you do."

"Oh, don’t worry. He already does," Rhodey chuckled as he sank back into his chair.

"Rhodey, shut up."

"What do you mean?" Steve pressed.

"It's so cute," Rhodey sniggered. "You should hear the voicemails the kid leaves him. Gives him a full report every night he goes out."

"You let Mr. Rhodey listen to them?" Peter wailed from behind him.

"It’s not like I planned on it! He just happened to be in the room when FRIDAY was cleaning out my voicemails and your stuff was on there-"

"Mr. Stark!" 

"God, kid, get over it! Yes, Cap, I know exactly what the kid is doing at all times when he's in the suit. And yes, the kid leaves me incredibly detailed reports of every little thing he does while he's out Spider-Manning that I didn't ask for. He's just thoughtfully redundant like that. And yes, I've saved all of them, so if you need to hear them, be my guest!"

"NO!"

"Wait, hold up," Nat said, staring at Tony with blatant disbelief. "This kid has left you multiple, inane little voicemails of everything he does and you've kept all of them?

"It's not important!" Tony roared. "Look, the point is that I've got constant video surveillance to monitor him at all times and the kid already tells me everything he does! So are we good? We got your protection?"

"Almost." Steve said calmly. "I have one more request."

"Demand."

"Tony."

"Fine."

"In exchange for our silence and protection, and in addition to your agreement to monitor his activity as Spider-Man, you must also agree to lend us his help when we need it."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"You're not drafting the kid."

"I'm not saying I want him to be a full-time member, Tony. I just think there will be times when we could use him to our advantage."

"Do you hear what you're saying?" Tony asked, disgusted. "He's a kid! Not some tool in your belt!"

"Like he was a tool in your belt?” Steve said evenly. “I hate to tell you this, Tony, but that's exactly how the UN will see him. Assuming, of course, they don't see him as a threat."

"A threat?” Tony repeated incredulously. “Jesus Christ, Steve, now I know you’re being dramatic - he’s just a kid! He’s not dangerous!"

A beat of silence passed as Steve regarded him. "Tony. I don't know who this kid is to you," He said slowly. "But I don't think you're looking at this objectively. He is dangerous." He held up a single hand when Tony opened his mouth in outrage. "He is. Don't deny it. He caught a ten ton jet bridge like it was nothing. He single handedly brought down a military grade Stark plane. Do you even know exactly what he’s capable of? His limits?" When Tony didn't answer, he continued. "No? So you don't even know what you're dealing with? And you don't think he's dangerous? Tony, the only reason he's not the Avengers' greatest threat right now is because he’s choosing not to be. What happens when he decides he doesn't want to be on our side anymore?"

Tony could honestly say he had never been angrier or more offended in his entire life.

"Funny. I think there was a time when someone could have said the same thing about you, Captain Rogers.” He said, forcing himself to stay calm, despite the fact that he was shaking with rage. 

"Wow. I’d forgotten just what an incredibly self-assured asshole you are. It’s impressive, actually." Clint said. His tone was light, almost airy, but he was shaking his head and staring at Tony with blatant disgust before suddenly turning his attention towards Peter. "I don’t know what the Tin Man said to you to make you think you actually matter to him, kid, but I’m gonna let you in on a little secret - you don’t. Okay? So do yourself a favor and get the hell out while you still can. Before he really screws you over."

“Yeah, cause it’s not like you guys ever screwed him over.”

“Good God, there’s two of ‘em.” Clint muttered with a quick roll of his eyes before he seemed to realize what he’d said, and his annoyed look quickly melted into horror. “Shit. Hold on.You’re not like...his, are you?” He asked Peter. “Is that what this freakish loyalty’s about?”

“No.” Peter said shortly, fingers curling into fists.

“Well, thank God for that at least. Trust me on this, kid, you’d be better off with no dad than stuck with this fucker.”

Tony didn’t even get the chance to take the breath he needed to respond before Peter suddenly ripped his arm from Tony’s grasp, charging straight for Clint. Ice cold terror washed over him. 

"Peter, no!" He shouted, lunging after him, fingers missing Peter by mere inches. Tony watched in horror as Clint turned toward Peter, his expression almost politely interested, but his eyes cold and hard. Tony's heart stuttered. He knew what Clint was capable of, if properly motivated, and he knew Peter was way out of his league. He barely held back the cry of relief when he realized that Rhodey too had leapt to his feet, and had managed to wrap his arms around Peter's shoulders before he reached the archer. Prosthetics whirling frantically, Rhodey yanked him back, struggling to contain Peter as he thrashed in his arms. 

"God," Rhodey grunted, and Peter snarled wordlessly in response, eyes fixed on Clint, who smirked back. "Tony, take your kid! Get him out of here!"

Tony didn't need to be told twice. Quickly activating the nanites in his watch, his armour immediately swallowed him up, and not a moment too soon, because in the next, Peter had managed to wrestle his way free from Rhodey, and once again, Tony's heart plummeted. Tony swore that it didn't beat again in the few milliseconds that it took him to reach and intercede Peter, and the moment his arms collided around the kid, he released a shaky sigh of relief. 

"Let go of me!" Peter shouted, bucking in his arms. “Let go!”

"Not a chance, kid," Tony growled. "Come on. You've officially earned yourself a time out." 

Tony felt the armour reinforce itself as he dragged Peter towards the remains of the door. But just before he managed to pull Peter into the hall, he caught Steve's eye, who was watching them coolly.

"Clearly, you don't have as much of a handle on him as you think you do, Tony," He said, his tone echoing his expression. 

"Oh, bite me, Rogers," Tony spat back. "The kid was provoked. Are you really going to hold that against him?"

"In this line of work? You of all people should know that you can't afford to let your emotions rule your thoughts. Get your kid under control, Stark. Otherwise, he has no business being here."

"He has more business being here than any one of us." Tony snarled with as much conviction as he could, tightening his hold around Peter before he straightened. "Well, the verbal abuse has been fun. I’m sure we’ll do it again soon. Until then - ladies. Honeybear." He said with a sarcastic nod before continuing down the hall, pulling Peter with him, who came easily. All fight seemed to have left him.

It was a good ten minute walk from the conference rooms to the private quarters of the other Avengers, and it was a good ten minutes of awkward silence as Tony dragged Peter along. It wasn't until they reached the room that Tony had designated as Peter's that he finally spoke. 

"Alright, kid, in we go," He said, pushing the door open and urging Peter inside. When Tony reached forward and yanked the mask off, Peter didn't offer a token of resistance.

"What the hell was that?!"

"I messed up.” Peter croaked.

“Yeah, no shit, kid.”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Jesus, Peter, that's not what the problem is!" Tony snapped. "What were you thinking? Going after Barton - in a room full of Rogue Avengers?! What, were you trying to get your ass handed to you?"

"I'm sorry." Peter said again. "I couldn't help it."

"You couldn't help it? Kid, I hate to say it, but Cap’s right - you can't let your emotions get the better of you. Especially when you're on the battlefield. That's how mistakes get made, fights are lost, and you get hurt. Or worse." Tony said, shaking his head. "Kid, there was no reason for you to attack Barton-"

"You didn't deserve it," Peter interrupted miserably, head still hung low. 

"What?"

"What he was saying," Peter elaborated. "It wasn't fair."

Tony blinked as something warm quickly overtook the feeling of absolute shock at Peter's words, but he shook it away. Sighing, he retracted the suit, reaching out with his flesh hand and grabbing Peter's shoulder, hoping it would anchor the kid and force him to listen. 

"Peter, I appreciate that, I really do. But I'm a big boy and believe me, I've heard way worse from a lot more people. You don't need to defend me or protect me. What you need to do- what I need you to do- is show those assholes that you're better than all of them put together."

"I'm not-"

"You are," Tony told him firmly. "Listen, to me, kid. I've been around the block before and I know what I’m talking about. And I am telling you right now that you've got a lot to learn.” Peter flinched at his words, but Tony ignored him. “But one day, you're gonna be the best there ever was.” Peter’s head shot up at Tony’s words, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. “And when people look back on the world's greatest heroes, your name will be the one they remember. Not mine. Not Cap's. Yours. And I'm going to do everything I can to help you get there, Peter, but right now, that means we have to play by Cap's rules. We are outnumbered, and we need to be careful. The Rogues are probably going to talk some serious trash about me and I don't care if it offends you. It doesn't offend me. The only reason I ever want to hear that you went after one of them is because they attacked you first, got it?"

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled, and after shuffling around for a moment, he glanced up at Tony. "Do you...do you really think that I'm going to be good at this?"

"Did you not hear a word of anything I just said?” Tony snapped, desperately trying to squash the warm feeling that swelled in his chest when Peter grinned sheepishly at him. “Jesus fucking Christ, we really need to get you some hearing aids or some Ritalin, because fair warning, kid: Cap’s not a fan of repeating himself- believe me I know. So unless you start following orders, he won’t let you play superhero with the big boys. Capiche?”

"Oh, yeah, I guess this means I'm an Avenger now, huh?"

"Slow your roll, kid," Tony told him, rolling his eyes. "I think what Cap’s got in mind is more along the lines 'mascot'. Maybe ‘junior varsity team’ if he’s feeling generous. Can’t say for sure though, after that little stunt you just pulled."

"I should probably apologize, shouldn't I?" Peter asked with a grimace.

"Probably. That’s what a responsible, mature person would do, anyway.” Tony shrugged. Peter hung his head again, looking absolutely miserable. It was a look Tony was becoming increasingly familiar with, and he was starting to really hate seeing it. “Luckily for you, though, I’m not either of those things. Tell you what, kid, why don't you come with me up to my lab? Cool off a bit? I've got a new set of repulsors that I've been meaning to try out...and by try out I mean blast some shit to hell and back. Come on, I'll let you have first shot."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, really." Tony assured him, trying to keep himself from grinning. "I hope you realize just how amazing your life is, kid. Spider-Man and all that jazz aside. This isn’t an offer I’d make for just anyone, you know.”

"Aw. I bet you say that to all the girls." A cool, feminine voice sounded from the doorway. Natasha. 

Horror filled Tony immediately. He had left the bedroom door ajar. Peter's mask was off. And the world's greatest assassin and best friend of the man Peter just tried to attack was standing right behind them. Without thinking, Tony's arms shot out and yanked Peter against him, pressing his face into his chest in a desperate attempt to shield it from Natasha's view before half turning toward her. She stood in the door with her arms crossed, looking downright bored.

"Agent Romanoff," He said, keeping his arms wrapped tight around Peter, who squirmed half-heartedly in his hold. 

"Stark." She answered. "Peter."

Peter stilled immediately, and Tony felt his stomach drop. How did she...and then he realized. 

Back in the conference room. When Peter had lunged for Clint. He had called out without thinking. He had called him...oh God. He turned his head toward Natasha, glaring, knowing the only reason she had called Peter by his name was to show Tony she was just one step closer to knowing exactly who Peter was. But Natasha just rolled her eyes at the look he gave her.

"Oh relax," She said. "I have no idea who he is and I have no intention of finding out."

"And I’m supposed to take the word of a spy?” Tony spat. 

Natasha pursed her lips. "I’ll let that go.” She said calmly. “But only because I know you're lashing out at me because you're scared.”

“Scared?” Tony scoffed, with as much bravado as he could muster despite his pounding heart. “Of what?”

“Of what’s going to happen to your kid, for starters." 

"He's not my kid."

"Biologically? Obviously." She said with a shrug. She shifted slightly, eyes softening minutely when she looked at what little of Peter she could see of him. "I'm sorry about what happened, Peter." She said gently. "I know it's upsetting when someone you love is being hurt and you can't do anything to stop it."

And well if that just didn’t throw Tony for a loop. Peter, too, evidently. Tony watched as Peter tilted his head slightly so he could hear her better. "And I'm not excusing what Clint said. I just want you to understand where he's coming from."

"He's a jerk, that's where he's coming from," Peter's muffled voice answered. Tony let out an exasperated breath and rolled his eyes.

"Kid, what did I just say-?"

"No, he’s right, Tony. Clint was a jerk," Nat cut in smoothly. "And that was completely out of line. I just want you to understand that he only said that because he’s hurt too.”

“Oh, well, that makes it okay then-”

“Have you forgotten that it was because of what you did that Clint ended up imprisoned on the Raft for several months? Without any idea if his wife and kids were okay? Are you really trying to tell me you’d feel any differently if you had your kid taken away from you?"

"He's not my-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," She said impatiently. "Look. I'm not saying you were right, but I'm not saying you were wrong, either. Seems to be the common theme in our group," She muttered darkly before continuing, “And I know that once he has time to think about what he said, Clint will feel guilty for it."

"I can hardly wait."

"Don't be a jackass, Tony."

"It’s like you’re asking me not to breathe, Romanoff."

"Don't sell yourself short," She said, eyes drifting once more to Peter. "I know you've gone above and beyond to try to convince the world otherwise, but anyone who's been paying attention will know the truth."

"I hate to tell you this, Nat, but I think you might be losing your touch."

"Hardly." There was a short pause before she continued. "Don't worry about the others. Either of you. As far as we’re concerned, you’re already one of us, kid." Her eyes drifted back to Peter, who had managed to turn his head just enough in Tony's arms that one eye was peeking at her. She winked. "And don't worry about Tony. He's got people who have his back." 

"They had a funny way of showing it."

Natasha smiled. Honest-to-God, genuinely smiled. "You know something, kid? I think I like you." She said before turning away, chuckling slightly. "Oh, and Tony. We're still planning on ordering pizza, if you two want to join us."

Tony shot her an incredulous look. “You’re kidding, right?” He asked her, torn between disgust and disbelief. 

Nat raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. “Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“Have you ever looked like you’re kidding?” Tony countered with a snort. 

“Oh, Tony, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“Yeah, well, one thing I do know,” Tony told her, ignoring just how painfully true that statement had begun to feel, “Agent Birdbrain’s not exactly capable of acting civil towards me or apologizing to the kid. So sorry, but I think we’ll pass.”

"Clint's the one who sent me up here to ask you." She told Tony, casting him one last glance over her shoulder. "He thought you'd be more receptive to the idea if it came from me."

And a moment later, she was gone. Peter wiggled in his hold and Tony let him go, arms falling back to his side as he glanced over at the kid, who's cheeks were tinged pink. 

"What do you think, kiddo - sound like a good night? First dibs with the new repulsors and maybe pizza with the Avengers?"

"It sounds awesome, Mr. Stark."

"Damn right it does." Tony said, throwing his arm around Peter's shoulders and thrusting the mask back into his hands. "Let’s go, Squirt."

Peter hesitated for a moment before shoving the mask back over his head, glancing nervously at Tony as he did.

“Mr. Stark? Am I really gonna have to give up being Spider-Man if the Accords pass?”

For a moment that lasted less than a second but felt like a lifetime, Tony couldn’t answer. He had lied to Peter so many times before. Lied and worse. And yet, for some reason, it was getting harder and harder each time he did. 

“...No, Peter.” He managed eventually, hating himself for it a thousandfold. But he just couldn’t do it. Couldn’t hurt Peter with the truth. Not yet. “Cap’s just being a drama queen. Same as always. Don’t worry, bud, nothing’s gonna change.”

And it turned out, the only thing worse than lying to Peter was seeing just how easily the kid believed him - didn’t even question him, in fact. As though Tony flipped a switch, Peter went from tense and nervous to practically skipping beside him as they made their way up to Tony’s private lab, chattering excitedly the entire way there. And as the hours rolled by, watching Peter dart enthusiastically around his lab, listening to him laugh, Tony was almost able to forgive himself for what he’d done. Almost. And if it weren’t for a single text message he received after midnight, long after Peter had fallen asleep at one of his lab benches, he probably would have. Hell, up until the moment he read the words of the message that Fury sent him, he practically already had. And with that single text, it all came crashing down.

'So. I just got a very interesting call from Captain Rogers. You got something you wanna tell me, Stark?'


End file.
